Existing electronic-cigarette box generally comprises a box body and a bracket accommodated inside the box. In order to facilitate to recharge the electronic-cigarette placed in the bracket, a rechargeable battery may also be disposed in the bracket.
However, there is no component set on the cigarette box used for displaying electric quantity of the rechargeable battery, so that the user is not able to know the situation of the remaining electric quantity of the rechargeable battery when being outside with the cigarette box, and this will cause great inconvenience to the smoker when the electronic-cigarette has no power or the rechargeable battery is low and the smoker has no charger with him.